


Real Quick

by MA_R18_LE



Category: SB19
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA_R18_LE/pseuds/MA_R18_LE
Relationships: Stelljun - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	Real Quick

"Oh, quick break muna! Quick break!" I turned off the speaker and slumped on the floor. The other four members did the same. We are currently on the 519th run of Alab dance practice, more to go before we reach our 1000 target. 

My breathing goes heavy due to continuous dancing since morning. I felt like someone is looking at me and when I looked up, my gaze met Sejun's. He's smiling at me and there's something with the way he looks at me. Something only the both of us knows.

I remember how he would look at me 'that' way whenever we dance the hook part of the song. As he thrusts his hips for the "Now, now ~" part, he would directly look at me, change the lyrics of the song and would mouth "I want you, I want you, love, right now... now, now ~" to me. Such a tease, Nase. Yare ka sa akin kapag pinatulan kita. 

Just his stare can make me feel things and it intensified when he started pursing his lips, making it look plump. I lost it when he slowly run his tongue on his lower lip. Pucha. What have I done to Sejun? The last time I checked, I'm the tease. But now, he's doing better that I'm starting to fall on his thirst trap. I rolled my eyes on him, annoyed and frustrated at the same time. I mouthed "Mamaya ka sa akin." He didn't seem bothered, instead reiterated the hook part and mouthed "Bakit hindi pa now, now ~ ?" Okay, I'm really losing on him. I looked around and saw Josh, Ken and Justin still oblivious of what's going on. If Nase won't stop being this naughty, my lower abdomen will suffer and I'll make sure he'll pay for the consequences when we got to our condo later night. 

\--

"Tara mag-ice cream!" I got back to my senses when Jah suddenly blurted out. 

"Uy, sarap nga. Ang init. Tara, tara. Samahan kita, Jah." Josh volunteered. 

"Sama rin ako. Parang ayaw ko ng ice cream, pipili ako ng ibang p'wedeng kainin." 

"Sige, sige, Ken. Stell, kami na lang bibili ng sa iyo. Kawawa naman choreographer natin, oh. Pagod na pagod." 

"Loko, sige. Jah, utang muna. Hahahaha." Sakto, tinatamad rin ako lumabas. 

"Ikaw, Sejun?" Josh asked.

"Sasamahan ko na lang si Stell dito. Ibili niyo na lang din ako." 

'Sasamahan ko na lang si Stell dito.'  
'Sasamahan ko na lang si Stell dito.'  
'Sasamahan ko na lang si Stell dito.'

Yare na. I thought. 

\--

The moment Josh, Jah and Ken left our studio, nagkatinginan na kami ni Sejun.

"Ano?" He asked, grinning. 

"Ano nga?"

"Anong tinitingin-tingin mo diyan?"

"Anong tinitingin-tingin mo pa rin?" Too much talking. I stood up and grab him by his wrist.

"Ang tease mo." I didn't give him the chance to talk and instead owned his lips aggressively. I heard his soft moans inside my mouth and it's driving me crazy, making me want more of him. 

Just when I'm being so into it, he suddenly broke the kiss. "Stell, wait. Baka maabutan tayo no'ng tatlo o kaya ng staff." 

I looked around the studio and my eyes spotted the small room by the corner where our costumes are being kept. 

"Tara. This will be quick." And I threw him a wink.

\--

This is a tight space but who cares. We don't need too much to get passed this needy feeling. I am carrying him, his legs wrapped around my waist, as we continued lip-locking, the kiss getting amorous as ever. Its obvious that we are doing things in hurry. We have limited time. 

"You always taste good, Sejun. Hnggg I love you..." 

I was turned on when he got one of my hands and put my index and middle finger inside his mouth and started sucking it hard and fast, his tongue moving like it has his own life, like my fingers are something with addicting flavor. He's doing while his eyes are directly looking at me. Fuck, that's so sexy. 

"Fuck... Ughhh Sejun. I want that." The warmth of his mouth sent shivers to me. I palmed my crotch and felt my throbbing length. I started grinding against him, too much that I need to hold his waist on place with my other hand. 

When I felt that my fingers are already covered with his spittle, I pulled them off his mouth, pulled his pants down and started preparing his glorious hole. 

He tightly gripped my shoulders as support when I inserted two fingers inside him. 

"Aaahhh, Stell. Please hurry..." 

In one swift move, I turned him around, body bent forward, and settled him in the closet in front of him. 

"Your wish is my command..." I positioned my member in its full erection on his entrance then started to dig within him. Slowly at first but eventually fastened my pace before the three came back from buying outside. 

"Aahhh, aahhh, Stell...Go, please..." 

"Fuck it, Sejun. Sneaking out to make out. Why does it make this more tasteful? Hnggg...."

"You're doing fucking good, Stell. Faster..."

\--

We really did it quick. Only our unimpeded heavy breaths can be heard in this small room. With my knees still trembling, I got some tissue to clean our mess. 

"Tara na, Stell. Baka pabalik na 'yong tatlo." 

"Tara, tara." But before we come out of the room, I held his face one more time and kissed him. "Ang sarap no'n, Sejun." I whispered on his ears. I think I just saw him blushed.


End file.
